1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paint applying rollers and particularly to such rollers that include an internal paint reservoir.
2. Description of the Background Art.
A number of paint applicators which include internal paint reservoirs have been known in the art. For example, devices including an internal paint reservoir and a single paint applicating roller which receives paint from the reservoir are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 375,919, 3,263,264, 3,356,442 and 3,850,532. In addition devices have been known in the past which include both an internal reservoir and a transfer roller to transfer paint from the reservoir to a second roller in contact with the surface to be painted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,528,657, 3,128,494, 3,263,263, and 4,012,152 together with British Pat. No. 746,499, published Mar. 14, 1956, all disclose such devices. Several of these patents disclose valves for regulating the flow of paint from the reservoir to the roller. U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,263 to Munn discloses a paint roller device with an internal reservoir and an adjustable handle.
While the devices described in these patents could achieve certain advantages, there is a continuing demand for more efficient devices of this type. Particularly, due to their large size, and their propensity to leak, these devices have not received considerable commercial attention in the past. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide such a device that may be more easily operated and which is less prone to leakage problems.